


I'll Be Seeing You

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Some small moments between Steve and Maria. Slight Natasha/Clint (barely there).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Seeing You

Maria's fingers moved deftly over the keyboard as she issued encrypted message after message to agents in the field. They had to be vague enough not to raise HYDRA suspicion, but urgent enough that the agents receiving them would extricate themselves before all hell broke loose. A few hours was hardly enough time to reach all her assets, but she had to do something.

She felt him hovering across from her, but didn’t stop typing. “Something I can help you with, Rogers?”

She heard him shuffle, then pull out the chair and sit down. She glanced up briefly and saw how weary he looked. Her fingers paused momentarily, then continued typing.

“What are you doing?” His voice was heavy, the weight of what was ahead of him woven into every word. He was looking for a distraction. A moment's reprieve from the scenarios playing out in his mind.

“Trying to save as many of my agents as I can.” Her tone was harsher than she meant it to be, and she paused to take a deep breath. She looked up to meet his questioning eyes. “When this happens, when we do this”, she gestured generally around the room, to indicate their (entirely crazy) plan, “a lot of agents are going to be burned. I have assets all over the world who depend on SHIELD, for support, for extraction, for cover identities, and they’re all going to be vulnerable when we take down HYDRA”. She glanced at Natasha, who was curled up in a chair near the edge of the room, trying to get as much rest as she could. “Barton included. I’m trying to give them some warning, a head start, if I can”.

Steve looked surprised, then guilty. “I didn’t… I didn’t even think about that.”

Maria returned to typing with a half-shrug of her shoulders. “No. It’s not something I’d expect a man like you to think about.”

The silence was heavy, and she looked up at him again. Seeing the hurt on his face, she elaborated. “You’re a big picture person, Captain. A man with a plan. I just handle the details.” She smiled ruefully.

“I’m sorry-”, Steve started, but Maria shook her head. She hadn’t meant it negatively. They all had their parts to play.

“Don’t be. You’re right, about HYDRA. And about SHIELD. We’ve been compromised. Even if this wasn’t personal for you”, she chose her words carefully, avoiding mentioning his friend by name, “HYDRA is a threat that needs to be neutralized”. She sighed and ran a hand over her tired features, then looked at her watch. “Only nine more hours.”

“I’m not sure I can do it.” She looked up sharply, her eyes sweeping over his face. His eyes were closed. The words had been barely a whisper, and she wondered if he realized he said them out loud. He opened his eyes and held her gaze, as though he desperately needed her to hear the words. “I’m not sure I can get to him. If I can-”

She reached her hand out, and placed it firmly over his own. “Be sure.” Their eyes were locked; he wasn’t looking away. “Go in there knowing what you want, what you have to do, and don’t stop until you get it.”

She’d regret those words later, when it came time to destroy the helicarriers, with Steve still aboard. He told her to do it, and a lot of people were going to die if she didn’t. She made the call, and pushed the button.

~

She wasn’t there when he woke up the first time, but she was there the second time. He blinked at her hazily as he opened his eyes.

“Sam went to get some lunch”, she told him, in answer to the silent question. “I thought I’d keep you company until he gets back.”

“I _can_ be alone, you know”, Steve said, a smile playing on his lips as he struggled to sit up. He wasn’t nearly as bad off as he’d been a few hours ago, but still sore.

Maria’s mouth twitched, and he was glad she realized he was joking. He didn’t want her to think he didn’t appreciate the gesture. “I don’t know about that, Captain. Last I remember, we left you alone and you almost died falling from a burning helicarrier.”

Steve’s face fell as he remembered the moment- barely being able to see Bucky through his swollen eye, glimpsing just a fragment of his old friend before the helicarrier shook and he fell through the glass.

“Shit. Steve, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

He shook his head, and gave her a small smile. “No, it’s alright. I was just- I was thinking about Bucky. He saved me.”

“You got through to him”, she stated firmly, supportively.

“He still left.”

She placed her hand on his upper arm. “But you got through to him. It’s a start.”

~

She was standing by her car at the cemetery, and he saw her nod to Fury as he passed. Steve walked over to her as Sam got into their car, ready to start their search for Bucky.

She lifted up her sunglasses, settling them atop her head. “You two all ready for your road trip?”

Steve nodded as he bit back a smile. _A road trip_. It definitely made it sound more fun. He took in her business attire outfit. She was wearing a skirt suit, an unusual look on her as she had always forgone the SHIELD skirt uniform in favor of pants. “You really going to work for Tony?”

Maria grimaced slightly. “I prefer to think of it as working for Pepper, but yes. He’s allowing me access to funds and resources to extract and relocate SHIELD assets. It’s worth it.”

Steve nodded solemnly, and looked behind him to where he’d last seen Natasha. “And Barton?”, he asked, turning back to Maria.

“Safe.” She smiled. “He contacted Natasha.”

“That’s good”, Steve said, returning the smile. He hoped he’d see both Clint and Natasha again soon. “Well, Commander, I guess this is it. For now.”

Maria moved her sunglasses back down to her nose. “I’m not a Commander any more, Captain. It’s just Maria.” She held out her hand, which Steve shook without hesitation. “Good luck, Steve. Let me know if there is anything Stark Industries can do for you along the way.”

She walked around the car to the driver’s side. “Good luck to you, Maria. Working with Tony, you’re gonna need it.” Maria smiled widely, and he could imagine her eyes alight behind the dark sunglasses. She nodded in agreement and ducked into her car. Steve watched her drive off with optimism filling his gut. He’d find Bucky. He’d help him get himself right. And he’s see Maria again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for these two. I'm feeling them out, so be kind. :))


End file.
